


Daddy's Girl

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Daddy Kink, F/M, Office Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Jongin lowkey loves to be called daddy.





	1. Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my first fics so please don't judge it too much lmao...

 

“Hey, Jongin,” you smiled at him, “thanks again for helping me out with the copy machine.” He smiled back, flashing his perfect pearly whites. “No problem. I told you, there’s nothing I’m not good at.” “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” you chuckled, rolling your eyes. He watched as you walked away, eyes glued to your ass, biting his bottom lip to keep from smirking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin had invited you to eat lunch with him today. You always felt bad since he’s invited you a couple times before but you were always too busy. He was one your first friends that you made when you started working here and he was really nice and always helped you with anything you didn’t know how to do.

 

You didn’t want to admit it but he was really good at everything. You guys had planned to go out to the cafe across the office but ended just eating in the office break room since you both had work to do. Jongin was telling you about his cute little puppies when the new intern interrupted.

 

You didn’t notice the way Jongin tensed up, clenching his fists on the table. “Hey (Y/N), what are you eating?” he asked, grabbing a chip from your hand and popping it into his mouth. “Yah Taeyong! You brat, who said you could have some.” you scolded him, playfully swatting his arm away.

 

He chuckled when you cutely pouted and stuck his tongue at you. “Who said you could call me by my first name? I’m older than you by three years!” you cutely frowned at him. He laughed but then noticed the way Jongin was silently glaring at him.

 

Taeyong knew that Jongin liked you, but that didn’t stop him from liking you too. “Noona,” you looked up to face him, “you have something on your lip.” Before you knew it, he leaned forward, his face just a few inches from yours, brushing a crumb off your lip with his thumb then licking it off.

 

You blushed as you quickly used a napkin to wipe your mouth. “T-thanks.” Jongin scoffed and rolled his eyes while Taeyong shot him a mischievous smirk.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Hey (Y/N)!” Jongin yelled, jogging to catch up to you before the elevator doors closed.“Need a ride home?” he asked. You shook your head. “No it’s fine, I don’t wanna inconvenience you.” you politely declined, you didn’t live that far away anyway.

 

“Really, it’s no problem. Plus it’s dark out and you shouldn’t walk al-” “Oh hey ,Noona.” Taeyong interrupted once the elevator doors opened at the lobby.

 

“Ugh not again,” Jongin muttered under his breath, without you noticing. “Taeyong? Why are you still here?” You stepped out of the elevator. “I was waiting for you.” You raised your eyebrows, surprised at his answer. “Me? Why?”

 

“Do you wanna go out with me?” He looked down at you with hopeful eyes, even though you were older, he was way taller. You were completely dumbstruck. Did he mean as a date?? You didn’t even know he liked you like that.

 

“I uh-uhm,” you stuttered, not really knowing what to say. You liked him but like a little brother and you didn’t want to hurt his feelings. But before you could answer, Jongin grabbed your arm, pulling you against his chest. “Sorry, she’s taken.” he said before pulling you out the door, leaving a shocked Taeyong behind.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin was furious and was completely done with Taeyong’s bullshit. How dare that brat even try that stunt in front of him! He knew it was wrong to pull you away like that since he didn’t have a right to tell you who to date but he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Without words, he dragged you to his car, still holding tightly onto your arm. “Ow Jongin, you’re hurting my arm...” He immediately softened once he heard your voice and let go of you. “S-Sorry.” he whispered, feeling guilty.

 

He didn’t mean to take his anger out on you. You looked at him, confused, while rubbing your sore arm. Why was he so mad? Suddenly, your back was against the car and his plump lips were on yours. You jumped a little when he grabbed your waist, roughly kneading at your hips.

 

At first you were surprised but then slowly melted into the kiss as his lips moved hungrily against yours. “Get into the car.” he said breathily, his lips barely touching yours.

 

You quickly opened the car door and buckled up your seatbelt, not wanting to upset him even more. You’ve never seen this side of Jongin before, he was always such a cute dork, this side made you feel anxious,in a good way of course.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once the two of you stepped foot into his house, Jongin wasted no time in pushing you against the wall, kissing you hard. He nipped at your bottom lip, demanding entrance, of which you granted. His tongue rolled over yours as he lifted you up and sat you on the kitchen island, not patient enough to get to the bedroom.

His hands went under your shirt, caressing your silky skin, before opting to rip off your shirt completely, along with your bra. He broke the kiss, your lips barely touching. Staring at you with dark eyes, he unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it on the floor.

He immediately latched his plump lips to your neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. “J-Jongin…” you moaned softly, holding onto his toned arms. Satisfied with the amount of hickies he left, he turned his attention to the lower half of your body, hiking your skirt and pulling your panties off, they hung at your ankle.

Shoving a hand between your legs, he pressed the pad of his middle finger onto your clit, then slowly inserted it into your sex. You inhaled sharply, throwing your head back. “A-Ah!”  

Your thighs instinctively tried to close shut but Jongin pushed them apart, standing in between them. “Mhm baby, be a good girl and keep them open for me, okay?” he cooed into your ear, peppering your jawline with tender kisses. He slowly added another finger, twisting and turning them inside you as you clenched down on them.

Your chest heaved as you panted, slowly fucking yourself onto his hand. “F-Fuck! J-Jongin…” He darted his tongue to wet his lips. “Are you close, babe? You’re such a slut aren’t you, already coming just from my fingers.” he teased and quickly removed his fingers before you could release, sucking them clean.

“You taste so fucking good.” He quickly unbuckled his pants, his member already leaking precome through the fabric of his boxers. He stroked himself a few times before aligning it with your entrance and slowly pushing the tip in.

“Oh g-god…” you whimpered into his shoulder. Jongin rubbed soothing circles on your hips, slowly pushing in until he was in all the way. He was a lot bigger than you expected, not only the girth, but also the length.

He waited for you to adjust to his size, then slowly started to move once he heard a soft “Jongin” escape your lips. He rocked his hips at a steady rhythm as you breathily moaned his name over and over again. He fucking loved it.

He loved how you were so submissive, so wrecked, and all just for him. He’d jerked off to the thought you moaning and trembling beneath him many times but this was obviously way better.

He didn’t want to admit it but he kind of had a daddy kink. It wasn’t until a couple months ago when his best friend, Sehun, was showing him this “weird porno” he found while looking for jerk off material, that he might have actually liked being called “daddy.”

Sehun thought it was “definitely strange” but Jongin couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to hear you moaning and calling him that while he fucked you senseless, his dick twitched at the thought.

Of course he would never admit that to anyone.

“Baby, call me daddy, okay?” “W-what?” you panted, not being able to think straight. “Do it. Call me daddy.” he growled, snapping his hips, suddenly hitting your g-spot. He just had to hear you say it. His dick was aching for it.

“A-AH! D-Daddy!” you cried out, nails digging into his back. Once he heard you say it, something inside him snapped. It was better than he imagined. He grabbed you by your thighs, lifting you up onto his dick and bounced you up and down mercilessly.

You gasped at the sudden rough treatment, feeling breathless. “D-daddy! A-Aah...S-sl-ow d-down!” you choked out, wrapping your arms his neck and trying not to fall. He couldn’t help himself, how could he slow down when you were being so fucking cute and sexy at the same time?

All Jongin wanted to do was fuck you until you couldn’t walk the next day. His grip on your thighs was tight as he continued pounding into you, intoxicated by lust. You shameless moaned, trying to grind against him but you couldn’t keep up with his demanding speed.

“D-daddy, I-I’m- I-’m-” “Come for me, baby.” he growled into the crook of your neck. You cried out, your entire body tensed as you clenched down hard on his dick, causing him to come also. He moaned a mixture of curse words along with your name as rocked his hips, riding out both of your orgasms and you moaned as you felt the hot liquid fill you up.  


	2. Good GIrl (Final)

 The next day at work was spent daydreaming more than actual work. You couldn’t stop smiling to yourself like an idiot and every time you caught Jongin staring you, you both blushed like school girls and quickly looked away. It was really cute how he was so shy all of a sudden, he was so different from last night.

 

It felt so surreal, you’ve always thought he was really cute but you didn’t think he ever thought of you as more than a friend so you just pushed your tiny crush on him to the back of your head. He drove you home this morning and waited for you to change into clean clothes before you guys went to work together.

 

Before you stepped out of the car, he stopped you and told you that he really liked you, you just laughed, telling him as if you didn’t know that already after last night. He apologized for being so rough, saying how he didn’t like seeing you with Taeyong because he knew the younger liked you. You told Jongin that you would try to spend less time with Taeyong and he smiled cutely before pecking you on the lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Noona!” You jumped a little, dropping the stack of documents you had in your hand. “You’re so clumsy,” he chuckled, helping you pick up the papers. “You just surprised me that’s all,” you said quietly while trying avoid eye contact.

 

He gritted his teeth when he saw the hickies on your neck that obviously weren’t there yesterday. “I didn’t know you and Jongin were dating," his voice suddenly very low. “Uh y-yeah, we actually just started dating recently…” you awkwardly chuckled as you stepped back. He stepped closer to you.

 

“Did he give you those?” he said in a hushed tone, his hand coming up to cup the back of your neck, softly caressing the fresh hickies on your neck with his thumb. Your eyes widened as you tried to step back once again but instead felt your back hit the copy machine. “I-I uh,” you stammered nervously, your face flushed.

 

“I really like you, Noona. I know you think I’m still just a kid but just give me a chance.” His face was getting dangerously close to yours. “T-Taeyong, I’m really sorry but-” “Can you get your hands off my girlfriend?”

 

You looked up to see Jongin in the doorway. You pulled away from Taeyong and quickly ran to his side. “Oh hey, hyung. I didn’t see you there,” the younger boy scoffed, purposely bumping his shoulder into your boyfriend’s on his way out the door.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Uh, Jongin...What are we doing in here?” The two of you were standing in an empty conference room and you had no idea why. “Bend over the table,” he commanded, shrugging off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. “W-What?”

  
“I said, bend over the table.” You swallowed hard. “But why-” “Don’t make me repeat myself, (Y/N),” he warned. You nervously walked over to the end of the long wooden table and hesitantly bent over it so that both your palms were flat on the surface and underneath the top half of your body, your ass sticking out.

You flinched when you felt his hands on either sides of your hips. “J-Jongin, what are yo-” “God I’ve always loved your ass,” he breathed out as he groped your globes. You yelped as you suddenly felt a painful stinging sensation in your backside. “Fuck, you drive me crazy,” he said as he pulled down your skirt and panties, letting them pool at your heels on the ground.

You blushed as he splayed his hands across your cheeks, admiring your plump ass. Another slap sound resonated throughout the room and you let out a choked cry. “J-Jongin-” “Wrong name, baby,” he slapped your left cheek, hard.

“D-Daddy,” you shakily breathed out, chest heaving. The third slap has you biting on your knuckles, tears threatening to fall as you tried so desperately to hold in your embarrassing moans.

“Look how pretty and pink it is. Do you like that, baby?” he said as he smoothed over the stinging flesh, trying to soothe the pain.“Y-Yes Daddy.” He spanked you again, his hand firm and you could feel yourself getting wetter with each slap. “Yeah you fucking love getting spanked by Daddy, don’t you?”

Your words were caught in your throat as his hand landed hard on your ass. “Y-Yes Daddy, I l-love it,” you gasped, legs trembling and threatening to give out at any minute. You expected another slap but instead felt his throbbing member rub up and down your entrance, coating himself with your juices.

“Your pussy’s so wet for daddy mhm?” He slowly thrusted into you, causing you to gasp loudly. “A-Ah Daddy!” you moaned, pushing back onto his dick, trying to get him in deeper.

“Remember we’re still at work, baby. You don’t want someone to hear now do you?” He fucked you at a lazy but steady pace, jaw hanging loosely as he watched his dick go in and out of you. He really loved your ass. Droplets of tears fell onto the table as you muffled your moans with your hand.

“Or do you want that? You want someone to hear and come in here don’t you, you slut. You want Taeyong to come in here and see you like this? His precious noona getting fucked from behind, practically grinding on my dick. Does that turn you on, baby?” he growled, rutting his hips and burying himself deep inside you before pulling out and thrusting back in again.

Your hands scrambled on the table, desperately trying to get your hands on something, anything. Your nails scratched against the wooden surface as you panted heavily, moans getting caught in your throat and little whimpers leaving your lips. “Oh f-fuck...D-daddy,” you breathily moaned.

Every time that word left your lips, it was like flipping a switch inside him. It felt like he was drowning in pleasure, drunk on pure ecstasy. All he could think about was you, your body, and how you wrapped around him so fucking good.

He grabbed a fist full of your hair, pulling it back and forcing your back to arch painfully. “A-Ah! F-Fuck!” you cried out as your head was suddenly and roughly pulled back. Jongin leaned forward, pulling your back even more to suck on your exposed neck.

“Daddy, p-please!” you rasped, having trouble breathing with your neck craned backward. With his free hand, he pulled your hips down harder, pounding into you. You bit down onto your bottom lip, the taste of copper hitting your tongue, not wanting to get caught. “Oh g-god...D-daddy right there, p-please!”

“Anything for my baby,” he smirked, sweating dripping down his forehead. He rocked his hips, quickly and roughly pumping into you. You grinded down onto his cock, seeing stars as he hits your g-spot over and over again.

You came with a choked and strangled cry and Jongin let go of your hair, causing you to collapse onto the table. He quickly pulled out and pumped his cock a few times before shooting white ribbons all over your ass and thighs.

With hooded eyes, he watched as the threads of cum drip slowly down your round ass and down your nice, thick thighs. Your knees buckled and you fell to the ground, panting uncontrollably.

“Such a good girl for daddy, aren’t you?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
